


этим летом я

by minpochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Help, Summer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minpochi/pseuds/minpochi
Summary: жизнь будто стоит потертую копейку ― ее течение точно звон монет в кармане, такое же противное и надоедающее. лето, о котором все мечтали с начала сентября, вот-вот на пороге и уже разувается, но сзади ребер цветет небеспричинное разочарование и душит ощущение бренности. что он будет делать со всем этим свободным временем?





	этим летом я

[ 30 мая, 2019 ]

теплый, отдающий шлейфом конца весны вечер целует голую шею и обнаженные по полоску рукава футболки руки, джено пялится на запачканные желтые кеды с радужными старыми шнурками и катает в пальцах рассыпавшийся одуванчик, смятый и грустный. до начала лета два дня, и все, кажется, разлетается тополиным пухом по искрящемуся ветру : планы, чувства, желания, эмоции ― под звучный щелчок пальцев. сконцентрированные и единственные звуки : стук льда в стакане с абрикосововым соком, всплеск воды в холодном фонтане, шелест поддуваемых ветром листьев; все это настолько постоянное и надоевшее, однообразное и невеселое. жизнь будто стоит потертую копейку ― ее течение точно звон монет в кармане, такое же противное и надоедающее. лето, о котором все мечтали с начала сентября, вот-вот на пороге и уже разувается, но сзади ребер цветет небеспричинное разочарование и душит ощущение бренности. что он будет делать со всем этим свободным временем? 

рядом джисон с ченле рубятся в уно, а младший будто разыгрывает счастье ― какая же отменная актерская игра! джено видит в его сверкающем радостью лице лишь забетонированную боль от скорого уезда друга ― родина зовет, и родители тоже. джисон подтягивает полосатые гольфы и трет глаза.

ченле тоже грустит. он совсем не успел вдоволь насладиться учебным годом с друзьями; тридцать первое (когда он отчаливает в китай) всегда кажется слишком далеким, и будто не с ним вообще случится; и так каждый раз, только осознание бьет не на шутку больно и сбивает с ног так, что мало ни капли не кажется.

"много думаешь", ― джено немного корит себя мысленно и поднимает глаза к апельсиновому небу, только вот незадача ― почти весь обзор закрывает хромающий парень в красной футболке-поло с велосипедом, катящимся с унылым звоном и тихой просьбой о помощи. парень еще пару метров тянется и устраивается, облокотившись на недавно выкрашенные перила. он перегибается и рассматривает коленку, ― какой ужас, джено замечает большую рану и стекающую макроручейками алую кровь. он поднимается, и, отряхивая руки от дорожной пыли, на которой только что протирал джинсы, подбегает к парню.

― нужна помощь? ― он заглядывает в чужие покрасневшие глаза и, замечая слабый кивок, присаживается на колени; рана перед ним сильная, и, наверняка, очень болючая, ― чувак, да тут без антисептика не обойтись. ченле! джисон!

оба синхронно отзываются и подбегают, поправляя смявшиеся шорты (точно одно целое). у одного лицо напуганное, у другого ― крайне непонимающее. 

― нам нужно в аптеку, ― джено почему-то уверенно берет нового знакомого за запачканные в земле пальцы, успокаивает его так, будто они знакомы тысячу лет, не меньше, в глазах напротив такое же слепое доверие и россыпь васильков, ― как тебя зовут?

― джемин. спасибо, спасибо вам огромное, ― он шмыгает носом и трет его свободным запястьем, ― не знаю, что бы без вас делал.

― хорошо, джемин, не волнуйся. джисон, ― джено бросает взгляд на потупившегося младшего, ― сбегает в аптеку и купит ваты и антисептик, а деньги он возьмет у меня в заднем кармане.

джисон уже совсем уверенно кивает, достает пару смятых купюр и галопом несется по теплому асфальту. аптека, по удачному стечению обстоятельств, совсем близко. ли решает отвлечь внимание джемина от боли, его мама всегда так делала, поэтому с ченле они начинают смешить нового знакомого, и джемин уже через пару секунд демонстрирует самую милую и дружелюбную улыбку во все зубы.

джено думает, что джемин хороший, иначе бы он не сорвался ему помогать. у на буйные черные волосы совсем небрежно лежат и свисают на лоб, и лицо такое правильное и ровное; в нем есть отголоски чего-то кругловато детского, но оно так гармонично сочетается со взрослым взглядом и челюстью, о которую точно можно порезаться, если провести пальцем, что ли за недолгие минуты знакомства уже считает его самым красивым парнем в этом городе, если не в стране. если не в мире. потому что определенно.

и от него не сжималось сердце, оно не билось в бешеных конвульсиях, как пишут в романах, божьим чудом прочитанных ли. просто внутри ужасно тепло; так тепло, что оно заливается патокой в вены и артерии, достигает мерно бьющегося сердца, и мир на вкус точно слаще. 

― простите, ― джисон еле дышит и хватается мокрой ладонью за левую сторону грудной клетки, видимо, пытаясь успокоить чрезмерно быстро работающее сердце. ченле забирает из его рук пакет с большим синим крестом и сразу подает комочек ваты и бутылку с антисептиком джено.

― ты не хочешь случайно быть врачом? ― на с интересом рассматривает, как джено капает на вату прозрачную жидкость, а потом чуть шипит, когда его юный спаситель прикладывает это к ране.

― а что?

― думаю, у тебя бы хорошо получалось. ну, это мне кажется так. я бы точно только к тебе на приемы ходил.

джисон с ченле уже совсем, не скрываясь, хихикают, за что получают от ли пакетом в лицо. джемин тоже смеется, а джисон уже согибается пополам и единственное, что его удерживает ― так же хохочущий ченле.

― вообще-то джено говорил, ― ченле прерывается, чтобы отдышаться, ― что хочет стать патологоанатомом.

джисон валится на асфальт.

***

[ 8 июня, 2019 ]

― я вернусь в конце августа, пишите мне, помните же? ― ченле обнимает снова промаргивающего слезы джемина, потом джено, и, наконец, джисона. последний вытирает рукавом свитшота мокрые дорожки на щеках и смиренно кивает, ― да не реви, я ж не умирать!

ли кладет руку на плечо джемина ― теперь у него выжженные розовые волосы и новая сережка в ухе; от него пахнет дезодорантом и немного усталостью. на часах почти пять вечера, ченле одной рукой уже держится за перекладину сиреневого чемодана и снова крепко обнимает джисона, пока не слышит родительский зов за спиной. он сжимает джисона еще сильнее, а потом отпускает, быстро-быстро вытирает чужие щеки и бросив что-то нечленораздельное, убегает под автоматизированный голос аэропорта.

пак утыкается лицом в плечо джено; там сразу большое мокрое место, но старший позволяет и даже приобнимает одной рукой, приговаривая, что все хорошо, чтобы джисон не плакал, что ченле скоро вернется.

джемин перетягивает джисона на себя и говорит, что им срочно нужно пойти поесть мороженого. джисон молчит, все еще шмыгая носом, а потом кратко кивает, а джено видит на лице на такую же широкую улыбку, как в первый день их знакомства.

джисон ест клубничное мороженое. его лицо уже обсохло, он со старшими говорит о чем-то абстрактном, улыбается, под столом размахивает ногами в кедах, иногда натыкается на джемина и хихикает.

ли дает нана попробовать его мороженое с его ложки. джисон фукает и снова хихикает.

эта самая копейка ― стоимость жизни джено, потрачена самым обходительным образом; стук льда в стакане с абрикосововым соком, всплеск воды в холодном фонтане, шелест поддуваемых ветром листьев; восьмой день лета, а джено точно знает, что не будет скучать. и эти три месяца определенно не будут самыми продуктивными, но он чувствует, как джемин кладет ладонь на его бедро и немного сжимает ткань; но джено кладет свою руку на его теплые пальцы; но джисон рассказывает о каком-то своем айдоле из телевизора; но вокруг столько голосов и солнце приятно целует кожу из окна кафе. и все точно станет лучше, станет лучше этим летом.


End file.
